<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tag, You're It by The_Fannish_Imposition</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334639">Tag, You're It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fannish_Imposition/pseuds/The_Fannish_Imposition'>The_Fannish_Imposition</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That's The Sweet Touch Of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Very Much My Brand, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anniversary, Because That's Apparently My Brand, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, assholes in love, seriously so much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fannish_Imposition/pseuds/The_Fannish_Imposition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Peter, slightly belatedly, celebrate six months of dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That's The Sweet Touch Of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tag, You're It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started actually writing this one down as an attempt to distract myself from a longer WIP, got on a roll, it sort of got away from me for a bit, and now here we are.<br/>This could be considered to be part of the same universe as You Put The Boom Boom Into My Heart, they were originally both going to be part of a longer work, but both stories work just as well as stand-alones.<br/>A large chunk of this was written under the combined influence of wine and candy, so consider yourself warned.  Please enjoy these two being obnoxiously romantic.</p>
<p>Oh, slight caution for brief mention of (very, very minor) blood and injuries.  (Seriously so minor.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah whistled softly under his breath as he worked on the last of the dishes, making sure to be as careful as possible.  He wasn’t sure just how expensive Peter’s cookware was, and he wasn’t in any particular hurry to find out.  At least while he was wrist deep in soapy water he couldn’t be checking his phone every ten minutes trying not to worry about why he hadn’t heard from his wolf since this morning.  Peter was due back home tomorrow after having been gone over a week (and at least three days longer than planned), having finally gotten the last of the paperwork dealt with from Laura’s estate from hers and Derek’s years in New York.  Derek hadn’t felt up to facing it, so Peter had volunteered to go in his place.  He’d breezily brushed it off as an excuse to visit a few of his favorite Big Apple haunts, but Noah knew there was much more behind his offer than Peter was willing to talk about with anyone, even Noah.  He was probably just using this last unexpected extra day to actually go to some of the places he’d mentioned, and would inevitably call later after texting him a barrage of strategically scenic photos.</p>
<p>	It wasn’t as though they hadn’t talked frequently while he’d been gone, both their schedules permitting.  They’d even managed to Skype a few times at the beginning of the week.  They’d talked for almost three hours a couple of days ago on what had technically been their six month anniversary, which felt like a ridiculous amount of time to spend on the phone, but given the circumstances, Noah was willing to take what he could get.  At least the lack of recent video calls meant he’d been able to hide the fact that he’d basically moved into the penthouse while Peter was gone.  It had just been too, well, lonely, at his own house.  With Stiles having moved out, and Peter not coming by, the quiet had started to get oppressive after a while.  It wasn’t much better here, but at least he could pretend that he was just waiting for the wolf to be home any minute, and not in several hours.  At this point he could practically hear Peter’s key in the door.  With a sudden shock, Noah realized he actually <em>was</em> hearing a key in the door, as it proceeded to swing open and reveal an exhausted and mildly disheveled looking Peter.  Noah watched as he snapped to alertness at realizing he wasn’t alone, only to sag back toward relaxation as he processed whose presence he sensed, all in the space of a few seconds.  Peter blinked confusedly at Noah, obviously trying to puzzle out why he was where he was.  Noah could feel a fond smile spreading across his face despite the mild awkwardness of the situation, and didn’t even try to stop it.</p>
<p>	“Hey.”  He swiftly dried his hands on the dish towel and began walking over to his boyfriend.  “Didn’t expect you back until tomorrow.”  Noah held open his arms to the other man, and Peter practically collapsed into the embrace, burying his face in Noah’s neck and inhaling deeply.  Noah ran his hands soothingly up and down Peter’s spine a few times before hugging him close, enjoying the chance to hold him again.  After a few long, pleasantly grounding moments, Peter lifted his head and leaned back with an obvious reluctance.</p>
<p>	“Not that I’m not absolutely delighted to see you, but… why are you here?”</p>
<p>	Noah was pitifully glad to have an excuse less pathetic than <em>‘I missed you too much’</em> to fall back on.  “Melissa’s having a girls’ night with some of her coworkers, and she asked me if I’d make something for them.  And well, your kitchen had more room for the recipe I wanted to try.”  As an attempt to appease his son, he’d begun trying to improve his skills at healthier cooking.  That particular experiment was still very much a work in progress, but had led to Noah realizing he had a natural affinity for baking.  Stiles was less than pleased, but most of the other people in his life were more than happy to help with his creations.</p>
<p>	“Hmm.  Do I at least get to enjoy some of whatever it is, since I’m providing baking space?”</p>
<p>	“Seeing as it’s a cake, that would rather ruin the appearance I spent forever trying to make look halfway decent.”  At the pout this garnered him, he rolled his eyes with equal parts affection and exasperation, raising one arm to glance at his watch before running his hands up and down Peter’s arms.  “Tell you what, I need to go drop it off soon, anyway.  How about you go take one of those overly long and indulgent showers you’re secretly so fond of so that you don’t smell like an airport any more, while I run the cake over to Melissa, and I’ll stop and pick up a late dinner from that Thai place you like on my way back, because I somehow suspect you haven’t eaten much today.”</p>
<p>	Peter noticeably perked up.  “...With extra spring rolls?”</p>
<p>	“Absolutely.  And if you’re just too tired and would rather be alone, you are more than welcome to tell me to go home after dropping off the food.”  The hand not still holding a duffel bag clenched into his shirt.</p>
<p>	“Don’t even think about it.  I’ve been very much looking forward to your assistance in forgetting most of the past week.”</p>
<p>	Noah huffed a laugh and pressed a soft kiss into the wolf’s temple.  “As you wish.”  He finally stepped away and headed to the fridge to remove the chocolate Charlotte Russe cake and attempt to transfer it to the carrier with minimal damage.  Peter snagged the strap of his suit bag and slung it over one shoulder, shuffling tiredly towards his bedroom.  He stopped at the edge of the kitchen to watch Noah’s struggles, gaining himself a raised eyebrow in the process.</p>
<p>	“Take that second bottle of Pinot Noir we picked up at the Market last week.  It was a bit sweeter than I expected, should pair well with that.”</p>
<p>	“Will do.  Thank you, Peter.”  Clicking the lid into place finally, he turned to snag a reusable bag from beside the pantry to carry the wine in.  Making one last check to be sure he had everything he needed, he paused to exchange a quick kiss on his way to the door.  “Back in a bit”</p>
<p>	“Be careful.”  A teasing smirk lightened the tired cast over those unfairly handsome features.  “Wouldn’t want to have to come rescue you from any overly thirsty single nurses.”</p>
<p>	“Somehow I think you’re safe on that front,” Noah called over his shoulder as the door swung shut behind him, feeling a faint blush trying to crawl up his neck anyway.  He stepped up to the elevator and typed in the code for residents (as opposed to guests), feeling an echo of the same flutter he’d felt when Peter had offered him the code just before his trip.  He’d claimed that it would save him the unnecessary distraction of text alerts any time Noah came by to collect the mail or review the security tapes while he was gone, but Noah had felt honored nonetheless.  He knew it was a much bigger deal than his boyfriend was willing to let on, and he was determined to make sure he never regretted it.  Once the elevator arrived, he slid inside, punching the button for the ground floor and leaning back against one of the mirrored walls.  He spent the trip down mentally compiling the list of everything he’d need to order at the restaurant, and decided he’d be better off placing it before he headed over to Melissa’s.</p>
<p>	When he reached the parking lot and reception improved, he got the food called in as he stored his packages as carefully as possible in his vehicle.  That accomplished, he headed cautiously towards the McCall house, probably irritating a number of other drivers along the way as he did his best to keep the cake from going flying.  Melissa seemed very appreciative of his efforts, at least, and pleasantly surprised by the extra bottle of wine.  When he explained why he’d brought it, a very knowing grin lit up her face.</p>
<p>	“Well, that explains the outfit, then.”</p>
<p>	Belatedly, it occurred to Noah that he was indeed wearing one of Peter’s shirts today.  “Okay, look, I have at least two shirts this same color and was just grabbing blindly out of the dryer.  And well, it’s surprisingly comfortable.  I’ve been trying to ignore the fit.”  He knew the hooded olive henley was on the thin side, but it didn’t look that weird, did it?</p>
<p>	“I can assure you that you’re the only one that is.”  Her eyes gave him a deliberate once-over.  “As a matter of fact, you may want to head out before Lisa and Shelly get here, or you might end up with a bit of a fan club.”</p>
<p>	Determinedly ignoring his rising blush, he briefly rolled his eyes.  “Excuse me, ma’am, I do believe we’re both spoken for.”</p>
<p>	“So?”  He gave her the sternest look he could manage, which honestly wasn’t very.  She pretended to sigh.  “<em>Fine.</em>  Far be it from me to keep you from the very enjoyable evening I’m sure you have planned, after all,” she teased, with an exaggerated wink.</p>
<p>	Shaking his head and trying to keep the smile twitching at his lips under control, Noah turned and headed down the porch steps, calling out, “Behave,” over his shoulder.</p>
<p>	“I won’t if you don’t.”</p>
<p>	Just barely resisting the urge to facepalm as he climbed in, he lowered the window and waved.  “Have a good night, Melissa.”</p>
<p>	“I’m very sure we both will, Noah.”  She closed the door before he could respond to this last sally.  He briefly leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and wondered how this became his life, before mentally shrugging and heading towards the restaurant.  </p>
<p>	By the time he’d picked up all his bags of take out (and he was 90% sure the owner had added extra when she recognized him, she’d always had a bit of a soft spot for Peter) and made it back to the apartment, he’d been gone well over half an hour.  Peter was still in the shower.  Noah debated leaning in and making a comment, then considered just how long he’d probably spent traveling today, and decided he’d be nice this time.   Picking up the clothes that had been tossed vaguely towards the hamper and putting away the last items from the luggage, he dug out a pair of soft pajama pants and a cozy sweater, laying them across the end of the bed.  After a bit of internal deliberation, he slid a small box out of the nightstand on his side of the bed and into a pocket, before heading back to the kitchen to start unpacking the food.</p>
<p>	He’d just finished transferring everything into actual bowls and plates at the island bar top (to at least give the appearance of a proper meal) when Peter came wandering in, nostrils flaring as he followed the scent of pad kee mao, pineapple curry, and a frankly ridiculous amount of spring rolls.  Settling himself onto one of the stools, the wolf watched him put away the containers for later and get them both glasses of water with soft eyes and a smirk that bordered on a leer.  Before Noah could drop onto the stool next to him, Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into the vee of his borrowed shirt for a moment.  Noah carded his hands through still-damp dark hair, the ends curling gently around his stroking fingers.  His efforts earned him an almost purring rumble from his boyfriend.  Just as he was idly considering mentioning that the food was likely getting cold, Peter leaned back (not far enough to dislodge his hands, of course)  and glanced up at him.</p>
<p>	“Have I mentioned lately how much I enjoy seeing you in my clothes?”</p>
<p>	“Okay, seriously, why is this such a big deal to everyone?  This isn’t <em>that</em> different from my own stuff, just a little more… snug.”  He hunched in on himself slightly out of reflex.</p>
<p>	“I’m afraid if you can’t understand the appeal of the view this offers, I’m going to have to step up my compliment game until the message sinks in,” Peter replied, hands roving possessively over Noah’s sides and eyes lingering hungrily on the way the fabric clung to his biceps.  Continuing to ignore the number of times he’d felt himself blush this evening, Noah leaned down to rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s.</p>
<p>	“Peter?  Eat your dinner before it gets cold.”</p>
<p>	“Yes dear,” Peter replied, smirking cockily as he turned to start dishing himself up helpings of everything.  Noah shoved lightly at his head in mock irritation, only for Peter to duck and catch his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles before releasing him.  Finally sitting down, Noah loaded himself a smaller plate, and for a while silence reigned as Peter proceeded to demolish two heaping platefuls in rapid succession.  Popping the last bite of his most recent spring roll into his mouth, the wolf pushed his plate away slightly and cast mischievous blue eyes to Noah.</p>
<p>	“You know, if we just had something rich and sweet to follow all this up with it’d be an almost perfect meal.  But <em>someone</em> wouldn’t let me have any of the cake they made.”</p>
<p>	Noah didn’t immediately reply in words.  He calmly finished chewing his current bite, wiped his face with a napkin, and stood to head over to the fridge.  As he rooted out the dish he was looking for, he began commenting blandly over his shoulder.</p>
<p>	“Well, as luck would have it, I decided to do a test run of the ladyfinger recipe for the cake to make sure I understood how the hell it was supposed to work.  When they turned out okay, it seemed a shame to waste them, and I knew this would need to set for a couple days at least, anyway.”  Returning to the island, he sat down a smallish glass pan liberally dusted across the top with cocoa powder.  “I figured it would be ready about the time you made it back.”</p>
<p>	Peter was staring blankly at the dish.  “You made me tiramisu?”  Noah nodded solemnly at him.</p>
<p>	“With that fancy coffee you have, and I’m pretty sure I even remembered the right brand of marscapone.  Which isn’t the sort of thing I ever expected to have an opinion on, honestly, but here we are.”  He held out a spoon to the other man as he rounded the island to reclaim his seat.  As still slightly uncertain fingers curled around the offered silverware, Noah leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Peter’s temple.  “Happy belated anniversary, Peter.”  After a couple of obvious swallows, and some very suspicious blinking, a soft, fond smile tilted up the edges of Peter’s mouth.  (He would have called it shy if he thought Peter capable of such a thing.)</p>
<p> 	“Thank you, Noah.”  Twisting back around, he scooped up a bite of the rich dessert.  “Oh my <em>god</em>, Noah, this is amazing.  Please feel free to make this as often as the urge strikes.”  Peter ate several more large bites as Noah finally managed to snag some for himself.  “Seriously, you didn’t even really need to get the Thai.  You could have just handed this to me to eat in the shower and it would have sufficed.”</p>
<p>	Noah almost choked on a piece of ladyfinger as he pictured that.  “Unfortunately if I’d done that, I would have had to join you to get any for myself.”</p>
<p>	“I fail to see the downside to that.”</p>
<p>	“If I had, then I’m pretty sure Melissa wouldn’t have gotten her cake anytime soon.”</p>
<p>	Peter tilted his head in consideration.  “Still not seeing the problem, really.”</p>
<p>	“If she got impatient enough, she may have just come by for it.  Or sent Chris to get it.”</p>
<p>	“See, you keep saying these things as though they’re deterrents to my suggestion in any way.”</p>
<p>	Noah finally lost the fight with his laughter.  “You are absolutely ridiculous.  You know that right?”</p>
<p>	“You love it.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I’ve gotta admit I do.”  He knew that his smile was disgustingly besotted, but so was Peter’s, so he decided he didn’t particularly care.</p>
<p>	They worked their way through more of the tiramisu, savoring the delicious mix of flavors.  Once they’d eaten nearly half of it, Peter decreed that they needed to stop so he could have some available for a midnight snack.  Chuckling, Noah let him put the rest back in the fridge, gathering up the plates and silverware, only to have them snatched out of his hands and loaded into the dishwasher.  Shaking his head, he sat back to watch Peter work, when his shifting suddenly sharply reminded him of the box in his pocket.  He straightened up and cleared his throat with a certain amount of nerves as he tried to figure out how best to say what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>	“So, I do have something else for you, too.”  From the look Peter was giving him as he came back around to sit next to him, he was not entirely successful at keeping the tension out of his voice or his scent.  “It’s just.  Something I found when Stiles had me helping him go through some boxes in the attic.  And well, it seemed like something that you might appreciate.  Or like.  Or something.  Um,” he pulled the gift out of his pocket and somewhat haltingly held it out to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>	As Peter hesitantly took the gift from him, he felt his anxiety kick into a higher gear, one hand coming up to rub nervously at the back of his neck.  “It’s nothing really impressive, but, well,” he ground to a halt as Peter finally opened the box, angry at himself for not being able to word this better.  It wasn’t <em>that</em> significant of a present, after all (except it sort of, kind of, was?), and he didn’t want Peter to get the wrong impression (or would it be the right one?)  The wolf stared silently into the box, expression almost painfully neutral, before he tentatively reached in to pull out a set of dog tags.  Noah’s dog tags, in fact, from his time in the Army.  The silence stretched on, until he felt his mouth opening of its own volition.</p>
<p>	“I just.  It’s not like I’m asking you to wear them or anything if you don’t want to, although you’re more than welcome to if you do want to.  I just know you sometimes comment, at least half-seriously, about not being able to really believe that this is real and that I want to be with you, though frankly I think that should really go the other way, but, I thought maybe you could keep them, so that anytime you needed a reminder, you’d have one available, even if I wasn’t there to tell you you were being an idiot.”  He huffed a strained laugh as Peter finally looked up at him, eyes wide and suspiciously shiny again.  “And well, not all of us can leave marks that outlast enhanced healing, so this seemed like a reasonable way around that.  Stiles helped me find a spell to help reinforce the metal of the tags and the chain connecting them, so that they’re less likely to be damaged by a stray bullet or knife blow, because our lives are insane.  I didn’t use it on the longer chain though, so it can’t be used as a garrote or something because it won’t break.  Ultimately, they’re replaceable if need be, you aren’t.”</p>
<p>	He paused to draw a breath and try to figure out how else he could try to explain.  It turned out he apparently didn’t need to, as Noah suddenly found himself with a lap-full of extremely affectionate werewolf.  He spared a brief moment of concern for the structural integrity of the bar stool they were perched on, before Peter claimed his lips in a searing kiss that temporarily shut down his higher brain functions.  Just as breathing began to become an issue of concern again, Peter finally pulled away, all dilated pupils and flushed cheeks, the tags clenched tightly in one hand.</p>
<p>	“<em>God</em>, will you just shut the hell up, take me to bed, and fuck me senseless, you stupidly sentimental <em>asshole</em>?”</p>
<p>	Noah felt relief spread a smile across his face and wash down his body in a dizzying wave.  Okay, some of the dizziness was probably also from the kiss, but still.  “Ah, there’s the silver-tongued charmer I know and love.  Thought I might have broken him for a minute.”</p>
<p>	“What,” Peter pressed a fierce kiss to his lips, “did I just say,” another kiss, “about shutting up?”  He nipped sharply at Noah’s lower lip one last time before sliding back to his feet, hips grinding against Noah’s as long as possible.  His free hand twisted into the front of the stolen shirt with an intensity he’d probably regret later, tugging Noah to his feet and dragging him in the direction of his bedroom (as though there were anywhere else he’d rather be right now.)  Noah wrapped his arms loosely around Peter’s shoulders as they went.  It made walking a bit awkward, but neither seemed to particularly care.</p>
<p>	They stumbled their way into the bedroom, exchanging occasional kisses and absently nuzzling their cheeks together, stubble rasping softly.  Stopping next to the bed, Noah took a tiny step back, managing to tug Peter’s shirt over his head as he did.  He tossed it vaguely towards the dresser top, and caught up the trailing ends of the neck chain.  Reaching up, Noah neatly snapped them into place around Peter’s neck, laying his hand over the tags where they hung just over Peter’s heart.  The wolf laid a hand over-top of Noah’s, squeezing briefly, before cupping his face in a firm grip and pulling him into one of those deep, probing kisses that always left Noah convinced that his legs were going to collapse beneath him at any moment.  He lifted one hand to grip at Peter’s nape, tugging him closer and pulling a pleased rumble from his chest.  Reluctantly letting go of the dog tags with the other, Noah slid it down to stroke teasingly over Peter’s hip, fingers dipping in and out of the waistband of his pajama pants.</p>
<p>	He felt Peter’s hands caressing lightly down his chest to slip beneath the bottom hem of the henley.  Peter’s fingers were warm and almost reverent as they push the shirt up and over Noah’s head, immediately dropping back down to run delicately over tanned skin and old scars.  As always, Noah had to fight the ghost of self-consciousness (seriously, how was a build like Peter’s even <em>fair</em>?), the hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes doing wonders to drive off the distracting thoughts.  With that seemingly effortless fluidity he had, Peter twisted and climbed onto the bed, hooking his fingers in Noah’s belt loops to tug him in, as well.  He cautiously eased his body down onto the wolf out of habit, even though Peter always seemed to enjoy and almost welcome the weight.  His legs snapped up and around Noah’s hips, the friction as he ground their cocks together sending pleasure shivering down Noah’s nerve endings.</p>
<p>	With a last fierce kiss to that wicked mouth, Noah began leaving a trail of biting kisses down that tempting throat, pausing to nip sharply at Peter’s collarbones as he went.  One hand drifted down to sneak beneath Peter’s waistband again, wrapping around his cock and giving a firm stroke just as Noah’s teeth clamped down around a nipple, tugging gently but surely.  Peter arched with a harsh gasp, nails scraping roughly across Noah’s shoulder blades.  A breathy <em>“fuck…”</em> fell from flushed lips as his hips twitched up in search of more.  Noah continued his meandering path downwards, tongue dipping into Peter’s navel and teeth nipping at the trail of hair beneath.  His hand never ceased its steady rhythm.  Soft moans were beginning to echo from above him in wordless encouragement.  Easing the pants down Peter’s legs, Noah leaned back and tossed them in what he was mostly sure was the same direction he’d thrown the shirt (he had more important things to worry about right now.)</p>
<p>		He slowly lowered himself back down between lean, muscular thighs, sucking rapidly fading bruises along the insides as he went.  Pressing his face into the neatly trimmed dark hair at the base of Peter’s cock, he took a deep, obvious breath.  Unlike a wolf, he never really got more than the expected scents of skin and sweat and musk, but he’d noticed that even the <em>idea</em> of that type of behavior from his lover <em>did things</em> to Peter, so he had no problem using that to their mutual benefit on occasion.  Tonight was no exception, as Peter’s sudden ragged inhale proved.  The sound suddenly cut off, the air seeming to stall in his lungs as Noah dragged his tongue up the hard cock, licking teasingly around the head when he reached it.  He flicked his gaze up to catch Peter’s dazed stare as he wrapped his lips around his cock and sank down, hands gripping tight to Peter’s hips to hold him in place.  Eyes fluttering shut, Noah bobbed his head rhythmically up and down, cheeks hollowed and tongue rolling.  A faint clinking sound suddenly cut through the panting affirmatives and soft keens coming from his wolf.  Glancing back up, he saw that Peter was tightly gripping the tags in one hand as the other carded shakily through Noah’s short locks.</p>
<p>	By now the pressure of his jeans against his own cock was bordering on openly painful.  Even grinding down into the mattress brought no relief.  Noah finally had to drop one hand from Peter’s hip to unfasten them, the sudden release sending a groan vibrating up from his throat and through the cock still in his mouth.  Peter let out a sharp cry at the sensation, one hand flying out to fumble at the nightstand.  Eventually the bottle of lube landed near his shoulder.  The hand returned to play with his hair, nails scritching absently at his scalp.  Noah snagged the lube before it could get lost in the ruched up comforter.  Pouring out a generous amount with an impressive display of one-handed dexterity (if he did say so himself), he dropped it carelessly back to the bed.  Circling his slicked fingers around Peter’s hole a few times to spread out some of the excess, he slipped first one, then a second finger inside with surprising ease.  He kept his movements slow and precise, determined not to cause his boyfriend any more discomfort than necessary.  He licked his way back up over Peter’s balls and around the base of his cock as Peter’s head thrashed back and forth on the pillow, hips desperately trying to make Noah’s fingers move faster and failing miserably at it.  Finally the frustration managed to restore some of his snark.</p>
<p>	“Dammit Noah, why do you always insist on fingering me until we’re both old and gray?  What better use for healing abilities than something like this?”</p>
<p>	Noah rose up and leaned back over Peter, fingers continuing their gentle stretching and scissoring.  He dropped his head down until his lips were just barely brushing against his wolf’s as he breathed his reply into that panting mouth.</p>
<p>	“Because, Peter.  Just because you can heal from it, doesn’t mean I have any desire to hurt you.  Well…,” he nuzzled his nose along the side of Peter’s, “maybe if you asked me <em>very</em> nicely…,” Peter’s breath shuddered in his lungs, “but that’s a discussion for another time.  Now will you stop complaining and turn over for me?”</p>
<p>	The grin the wolf graced him with was bright and cocky and absolutely wicked.  “Sir, yes Sir.”  Noah tried to pretend he hadn’t had any sort of reaction to that, but even when mostly pupil, those sapphire eyes were irritatingly knowing, as Peter rolled smoothly onto his stomach.  Pulling his hips up until Peter was able to get his knees under him, Noah slid his fingers back inside him, cautiously adding a third this time.  His free hand stroked soothingly up the backs of Peter’s thighs, over the shapely curve of his ass, and down the dip of his spine, Noah allowing his mouth to follow a similar path.  The purring rumble was back as Peter lazily thrust his hips against the invading digits.</p>
<p>	“Mmm, so many possible comments to choose from.  I’m not quite sure where to start.”</p>
<p>	“Such a brat.”  Noah sank his teeth pointedly into the curve of Peter’s ass.  Peter hissed, hips twitching back with far more force.</p>
<p>	His voice was back to its earlier breathiness.  “You know, I don’t think that’s quite the deterrent you intend it to be.”</p>
<p>	Noah rolled his eyes, but didn’t otherwise respond, kissing his way along Peter’s spine and across his shoulders.  When a tentative fourth finger joined the others with virtually no resistance, he slid his fingers free and slipped back to finally shed his increasingly constrictive jeans and boxers, accompanied by Peter’s discontented grumbles.  As he crawled back up the bed he grabbed for the bottle of lube, pouring out another generous amount and slicking up his cock.  He had to squeeze the base tightly for a moment and take a few calming breaths to back himself unexpectedly down from the edge.  If (when) he got too focused on his partner, Noah had a tendency to not notice just how close he himself was getting.</p>
<p>	Once he thought it was safe, he moved back up to his boyfriend, running his hands in a firm caress from his heels all the way up to curl over his shoulders, Peter arching indolently into his touch the whole way.  As he lined up his cock and began to sink home, he traced his hands down along Peter’s arms to lace their fingers together.  Draping himself over that sturdy back, Noah nibbled along the wolf’s hairline and the nape of his neck, lapping over the skin where the chain lay, and waited for him to be ready for Noah to move.  When the fingers clenched with his began to minutely relax their grip, Noah shifted his hips back, thrusting slowly back in, repeating the process as he searched out the spot that had a tendency to reduce Peter to a trembling pile of needy incoherence.  Peter seemed to be feeling a bit on the impatient side, however.</p>
<p>	“I’m <em>certain</em> I said something earlier about fucking me s- ohhhhhh…”</p>
<p>	<em>There we are</em>, Noah thought.  He put his lips right up against Peter’s ear.  “As.  You.  Wish.”  He punctuated each word with a direct thrust to his prostate, each hit earning him a keening, pleasured cry.  Tugging their joined hands down, Noah wrapped their arms around Peter, rocking back onto his heels and dragging his boyfriend up until he was cradled in Noah’s lap, back pressing into Noah’s chest and legs draped to either side of Noah’s own, tags jingling faintly the whole way.  Peter’s head rolled back onto Noah’s shoulder with a soft moan, right hand coming up to hook around the back of Noah’s neck, left grabbing the tags in a possessive grip again.  Noah clamped his hands down over Peter’s hips to hold him in place, gradually increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts until he was giving his boyfriend exactly what he’d been asking for, the choked off cries and broken whimpers assuring him that his aim was still true.  Peter bounced and trembled in his lap, the sounds of Noah’s snapping hips against Peter’s ass almost louder than the wolf himself.  The hand gripping his nape tightened minutely, Peter tilting him down to press their temples together, and Noah nuzzled into the sweaty hair just behind his ear almost on instinct.   The burn in his thighs told Noah he’d probably regret this tomorrow, but the blissed out noises he was eliciting made it seem more than worth it.</p>
<p>	“<em>Please</em>...<em>yes</em>...so good...AH!...<em>yes</em>...<em>just like that</em>...please, please, <em>please,</em> my love...ah…”</p>
<p>	Noah’s own voice was a furious, husky whisper by now.  “Yes.  Yours.”  He raised a hand to wrap around Peter’s white-knuckled grasp on the dog tags.  “And this is how you’ll know it goes both ways.  That no matter what your mind, or anyone else, tries to claim,” he slid his other hand to curl around Peter’s cock, “you are <strong><em>MINE</em></strong>, Peter Alexander Hale, and don’t you dare forget it.”  He snapped his head down to sink his teeth viciously into Peter’s throat just beneath the point of his jaw, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts as he continued to nail deep and hard.  The howl that broke free of Peter’s lips filled the bedroom, echoing back off the walls to swirl around them as his body arched and seized in Noah’s arms, right hand flying down to clutch at Noah’s wrist as he came, and leaving a dull, prickling sting in its wake.  Noah finally let go of his mouthful of flesh, laving briefly over the jagged indentations and flowering bruises.  He pressed his face into Peter’s neck, right hand gingerly releasing his cock and sliding across to curve over the wolf’s left hip as Noah began to lose his own battle with control, left hand all but jamming the tags into Peter’s chest (<em>into his heart</em>), hips stuttering up to grind into that clenching heat as his orgasm shuddered through him.</p>
<p>	Tingling awareness prodded at the edges of Noah’s euphoric haze as they both slowly started to come down, and he tightened his embrace as he tilted them to lay on their sides as gracefully as possible (which admittedly wasn’t very), curling his legs up behind Peter’s and keeping them snugly spooned together.  The room was silent save for their slowly calming breaths as they savored their afterglow.  Eventually, Noah began dropping little butterfly kisses along the nape of Peter’s neck, garnering himself a soft growl of pleasure so low it was almost sub-vocal.  Taking that as encouragement, he continued, drifting forward to kiss over the gradually fading rainbow of his bite mark before heading upwards, suckling at Peter’s earlobe before making his way up the curve of his ear until he reached the pointed tip, nipping gently at it before blowing a soft breath over the damp skin, feeling Peter shiver in his arms.  Noah could tell the exact moment Peter realized, freezing so profoundly that Noah wasn’t entirely sure he was even breathing.  Noah ignored it, letting his lips trail across Peter’s cheekbone beneath one brilliant blue eye before moving down to drag them over the harshness of his stubble until he reached the thicker silkiness of the mutton chops that had sprung up along his jaw.  Peter released Noah’s wrist and raised his hand to his face, staring at his claws as though he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.  After a couple of rough swallows, he opened his mouth, but couldn’t quite seem to figure out what he wanted to say.  Noah attempted to head off one possible source of anxiety.</p>
<p>	“It doesn’t bother me, Peter.  It’s not like I didn’t know what you are.  Why would I care about seeing it?”</p>
<p>	Another throat clear brought the wolf almost back to his normal levels of snark.  “Some people prefer not to be reminded of the full realities of the situation, if you will.”  His tone turned slightly tentative.  “You...really don’t mind?”  Noah lifted a hand to Peter’s chin, tilting him to face him full-on, Peter’s expression clearly aiming for coolly indifferent but landing on poorly hidden uncertainty.</p>
<p>	“Well, I’m probably always going to wonder where the hell your eyebrows go,” Noah admitted, kissing his way along his brow ridge and down towards his mouth, “but as long as you’re careful with the claws and fangs around the fragile human, then no, I really don’t.”  He pressed a reassuring kiss to that worried mouth, lingering until he finally felt some of the tension start to fade from Peter’s muscles.  And then for a bit longer, because he just really enjoyed kissing his boyfriend, frankly.  Eventually, Peter pulled away with one final peck to give him a faintly suspicious look.</p>
<p>	“Am I to assume that that’s the reason I can currently smell blood?”</p>
<p>	Noah just barely suppressed the twitch along his shoulders.  “Yeah, I’m not sure you’d totally moved your hand away when the shift hit.  I wasn’t that worried about it.”  Peter rolled his eyes, his altered features somehow only enhancing the implied exasperation.</p>
<p>	“Noah, if it’s bleeding we need to clean and bandage it.  Infections are unpleasant, and I don’t particularly want to risk staining the sheets.”  He started to push up from the bed, only to find Noah’s arms locking around him and holding him in place.  He subsided with a put-upon sigh.</p>
<p>	“Hush.  I doubt it’s that bad.  You were gone for more than a week, Peter.  Just let me enjoy being able to hold you like this again for a while?”  He knew he probably sounded a bit petulant (<em>crotchety</em>, his inner voice suggested), but couldn’t bring himself to care.  Peter’s eyes went warm and fond, a tender smile forcing its way across his face seemingly against his will.</p>
<p>	“You know, you’re only allowed to make me almost cry so many times in one evening.  I have a reputation to maintain, after all.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t worry, I promise not to tell anyone.”</p>
<p>	“Perhaps best to just never mention the last half or so of this evening, really.”</p>
<p>	Noah rolled his eyes even as he grinned boyishly at him.  “Peter, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t tend to make a habit of discussing my sex life with other people.”  He felt the grin drifting uncontrollably into a smirk.  “However, if you think I’m <em>ever</em> going to forget the fact that I fucked you so well you lost control of your shift, then you’ve really got another thing coming.”  Peter pushed playfully at his face with the palm of his hand, Noah laughing and nuzzling consolingly at his shoulder.  A few more moments passed as they indulged in the simple intimacy of just holding each other. </p>
<p>	“Mmm.  Loath as I am to move now, you really should let me take a look at those scratches.  And we should probably clean up a bit before the stickiness really sets in.”</p>
<p>	Noah still didn’t particularly want to move, either, but Peter was probably right about the stickiness.  He’d felt himself slide free during their conversation, but much like with the scratches, had mostly been ignoring it.  He sighed.  “Fine.  I guess you have a point there.”</p>
<p>	Peter pushed himself upright again, features melting back into human as he did so, and Noah reluctantly followed suit.  They helped each other up off the bed, neither of them’s legs currently at their steadiest.  <em>Yep, definitely going to feel that tomorrow.</em>  Wandering into the en suite, Noah grabbed a couple of washcloths and ran them under warm water while Peter hunted out the first aid kit he’d picked up when Noah began spending time here.  Peter insisted on seeing to his injuries before anything else, tutting over the blood even as he admitted that at least they weren’t as bad as he’d feared.  Noah caught a flash of black moving up the veins of Peter’s arm in the mirror as he finished smoothing down the last of the bandages, and turned to snag one of his hands before they fell, dropping a kiss to his knuckle in thanks.</p>
<p>	“I’ve gotta say, given some of the possibilities for sex-related injuries I’ve heard of, these are definitely no big deal,” he teased, resting his forehead against Peter’s.  The wolf snickered, pecking him on the chin before cleaning away his mess and setting the first aid kit aside.</p>
<p>	“It sounds like there are some stories there I very much need to hear sometime.”</p>
<p>	“Hmm.”  Noah caught him up in a loose hug.  “Maybe.  If you’re good.”  </p>
<p>	Peter laughed again, and they exchanged a few more lazy kisses before finally getting around to cleaning each other up.  Leaving the damp cloths draped over the sink, they strolled back to the bed, tossing the rather soiled comforter onto the floor for now and climbing beneath the sheets.  Noah had no sooner gotten settled than Peter rolled into his arms, face buried in Noah’s neck, scenting deeply.  He brought his arms up around him, one hand lifting to cup the back of his neck, toying idly with the chain of the dog tags Peter still wore.  A lingering kiss pressed against the side of his neck as he felt sleep languidly flowing up his limbs.  Peter’s voice was barely louder than a breath.</p>
<p>	“Happy anniversary, Noah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The original idea for this came from a GIF set where I noticed you could see a necklace chain disappearing under Peter's shirt.  I have no idea what it was in canon, but this idea immediately popped into my head and was too cute to let go of.  Almost a year later, it has finally appeared in a fic.  Hope you think it's cute, too.  (Side note - I'm not 100% what branch of the military Noah was in, Army just seemed the most likely.  If anyone knows of it being specified otherwise, please let me know and I'll update this.)<br/>The title started out as a joke, then I couldn't think of anything better, so I guess it's staying for now.</p>
<p>Comments VERY welcome, con crit tentatively welcome.  Still figuring out how to porn correctly, still have no beta.  If I missed anything in the story or the tags, please let me know, and I'll happily fix it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>